Unseen
by Chiello
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang selalu membanggakan Luna. Dan Luhan yang selalu berada di sisi Sehan. It's HUNHAN with their children. YAOI!. This Fanfiction for EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE.
1. Chapter 1

UNSEEN

Title: Unseen

Author: Chiello

Casts: Oh Sehun and Lu Han with Oh Luna and Oh Sehan as their children

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life maybe, MPREG maybe

Rate: T

Length: Twoshoot

* * *

><p>Tentang Sehun yang selalu membanggakan Luna. Dan Luhan yang selalu berada di sisi Sehan.<p>

SORRY FOR TYPO ! DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE GO AWAY !

* * *

><p>UNSEEN<p>

Oh Se Hun and Lu Han with their children, Oh Luna and Oh Sehan

* * *

><p>Anak merupakan dambaan setiap pasangan yang telah menikah. Berbagai usaha dan doa selalu giat dilakukan agar kehidupan rumah tangga dilengkapi dengan kehadiran seorang anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Jika hal itu terkabulkan, rasanya tidak adal hal lain lagi yang mampu menggantikannya. Bahagia memiliki anak adalah rasa terbesar dibanding hal lainnya di dunia ini.<p>

Kebahagiaan itu dirasakan pula oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Meski mereka berjenis kelamin sama, namun mereka mensyukuri perkataan jika Tuhan itu Maha Adil bagi setiap makhluknya. Mereka berdua telah menikah selama enam tahun dan di usia pernikahan mereka yang masih terbilang muda itu, mereka dikaruniai dua orang anak. Anak pertama mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan yang mereka beri nama Oh Luna. Luna kini berusia lima tahun dan sedang menikmati masa sekolahnya di Taman Kanak-kanak. Gadis imut itu menuruni struktur wajah Sehun meskipun bibir dan matanya ia dapat dari Luhan. Kecantikan parasnya membuat ia sangat disayang oleh Sehun beserta keluarga besarnya. Belum lagi ditambah ia memiliki suara yang indah yang diturunkan dari Luhan, kecerdasan yang diambil dari Sehun dan kulit putihnya yang terlihat sedikit kuning namun tidak pucat. Begitu sempurna, membuat semua orang tua di sekolahnya berebutan untuk mencubit pipinya setiap kali ia datang ke sekolahnya.

Dunia bilang terkadang hidup tidak adil. Namun bagi Sehun, kata 'terkadang' tidaklah pantas untuk digambarkan di keluarganya. Sehun lebih tepat menganggapnya dengan kalimat 'dunia benar-benar tidak adil'. Anak pertamanya begitu sempurna sehingga wajar jika Sehun menginginkan hal yang sama pada anak keduanya. Namun apalah daya, kesempurnaan seseorang tidak ditentukan oleh sang manusia. Sang Pencipta terkadang memberikan yang tidak sempurna saat manusia merasa sudah sempurna, tak lupa dengan pesan 'ada maksud tertentu dibalik itu semua'.

Dua tahun setelah kehadiran Luna, rumah tangganya kembali diberikan pelengkap. Seharusnya Sehun bahagia karena kini telah ada sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki yang menjadi buah hatinya setelah anak keduanya yang diberi nama Oh Sehan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sehan tumbuh tidak sama dengan kakaknya. Di usia empat bulan, ia mengalami demam tinggi yang membuat dokter memperkirakan kemampuan daya pikirnya lebih lambat dari anak seusianya. Belum lagi ditambah ia yang selalu rewel saat masih bayi. Membuat Sehun berpikir jika dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Luhan sebenarnya telah berulangkali membujuk Sehun agar mengizinkan ia memasukkan Sehan ke playgroup. Tujuannya agar Sehan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru dan tidak melulu menempel pada Luhan. Namun apa yang dikatakan Sehun? Tak perlu karena itu tak akan ada gunanya.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang tengah menonton sepakbola di televisi ruang tengah rumah mereka. Ia baru saja membuat susu dan menidurkan Sehan di kamarnya. Entah mengapa Sehan hari ini sangat rewel, bahkan Luhan sampai kewalahan untuk menyuruhnya tidur. Melihat suaminya yang masih fokus menonton, ia langsung menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita masukan Sehan ke playgroup saja?" Luhan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya di hari ini. Sehun hanya terdiam, ia sudah berulangkali menolak ide Luhan namun mengapa istrinya itu masih saja membujuknya sampai saat ini?

"Apakah dengan memasukkan Sehan ke playgroup, itu akan mengubah semuanya? Apakah hal itu akan membuatnya bisa lepas darimu? Aku bahkan berani memastikan jika ia tetap rewel seperti biasa dan tidak mengizinkanmu jauh darinya bahkan di kelas sekalipun,"

"Tapi Hun, aku yakin ia pasti akan terbiasa. Ia pasti akan senang karena mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Setelah itu ia akan lupa denganku bahkan mungkin ia tidak mau pulang saking ingin berlama-lama bermain bersama teman-temannya," Luhan berusaha memberikan pengertian, berharap Sehun mau mengizinkannya kali ini.

"Lu, kita sudah berulangkali membahasnya dan mengapa kau tak mengerti juga eoh? Itu tak aka nada gunanya, Luhan,"

"Sehun-ah, kumohon kali ini saja,"

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas Sehan,"

"Ne, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas Sehan. Gomawo Hunnie…saranghae,"

"Nado.."

* * *

><p>Setelah memenangkan perdebatan dengan Sehun minggu lalu, Luhan langsung mendaftarkan Sehan ke playgroup tak jauh dari sekolah Luna. Tak mudah membujuk Sehan mengikuti kemauan Luhan. Seperti hari ini, yang merupakan hari pertama Sehan bersekolah di playgroup. Kelas sudah mulai sejak setengah jam lalu, namun Luhan masih saja sibuk membujuk Sehan yang enggan lepas dari Luhan. Bocah berusia tiga tahun malahan menangis kencang karena setelah Luhan sempat mengantarkannya sampai masuk ke kelas, ibunya malah pergi setelah itu.<p>

"Huwaaaaaaa…"

"Sehan uljima ne..Sssttt..Sehan, sayang dengarkan eomma,"

"Huwaaaaaaa….."

"Sssttt…Sehan berhenti menangis, sayang. Lihat, teman-teman Sehan tidak ada yang menangis kan? Sehan juga jangan menangis. Eomma, akan disini menunggu Sehan, tapi Sehan harus masuk ke kelas ne? Bermain dan belajar bersama seonsangnim dan teman-teman Sehan, arrachi?"

"Thireooo…! Huwaaaaa…. Mau Eomma…hiks….mau eomma..huwaaaa!"

"Sssttt…eomma akan menunggu Sehan disini. Eomma tidak akan kemana-mana, eomma janji. Ayo, sekarang Sehan masuk kelas ne?"

"Thireooooo….!"

Luhan sangat kewalahan jika Sehan sudah seperti ini. Rewel dan susah ditenangkan. Berulangkali ia meminta maaf pada orang tua murid lainnya yang memberikan tatapan tajam seolah-olah berkata 'anakmu sangat mengganggu' atau 'anakmu tak mau sekolah mengapa kau paksa?'

"Eungg… Nyonya Oh, mungkin sebaiknya anda menemani Sehan di dalam kelas. Sepertinya ia tidak mau jauh dari anda," guru Sehan yang akan mengajar saat itu tiba-tiba menghampiri Luhan dan memberikan saran pada Luhan. Ia sedikit tidak tega sebenarnya melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sudah frustasi karena tidak kunjung berhasil membujuk Sehan.

"Apa boleh? Sehan benar-benar tidak mau lepas dariku barang sedikitpun. Jeosonghamnida karena membuat kelas menjadi terganggu," balas Luhan.

"Gwenchana. Saya mengerti dengan kondisi Sehan. Dan itu hal yang wajar jika anak seperti Sehan tidak mau lepas dari ibunya,"

"Ne, kamsahamnida. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas semuanya…eung..Sehannie, cup..cup..uljima. Jja, Sehan masuk kelas ne? Gwenchana..eomma akan menemani Sehan di dalam..Sehan berhenti menangis ne?"

Beruntung Sehan langsung menghentikan tangisan kerasnya, membuat Luhan akhirnya bernafas lega. Dengan sedikit sungkan, ia masuk ke kelas Sehan. Tapi tetap saja, anak itu tidak mau turun dari gendongan Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan yang harus duduk lantai yang beralaskan puzzle dengan memangku Sehan ala koala hug. Begitu pula saat Kim Seonsangnim menyuruh Sehan memperkenalkan diri dan Luhan yang menyuruhnya menari mengikuti gerakan guru Sehan. Intinya, Sehan tak mau lepas dari Luhan dan hari ini Luhan seperti merasa kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya.

* * *

><p>Sehun memakirkan mobil sedan berwarna silver miliknya di tempat parkir di sekolah Luna. Kemudian ia keluar dan setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya, Sehun berjalan menuju kelas Luna. Ia sedikit memisahkan diri dari kumpulan ibu-ibu yang juga tengah menunggu anaknya. Malas mendengarkan celotehan tentang wajah tampannya meskipun ia juga senang karena kumpulan ibu-ibu itu juga membicarakan anaknya yang begitu sempurna di mata mereka.<p>

Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan jam belajar telah usai. Luna langsung menghambur ke ayahnya saat melihat Sehun sudah menunggunya di depan ruang kelas. Sehun membalasnya dengan menggendong Luna dan memberikan kecupan sayang di kening anak perempuannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tanpa mempedulikan ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosipkan anaknya, Sehun membawa Luna pergi menuju parkiran mobil dan langsung melesat pulang.

"Appa..appa..tadi seonsangnim menyuluh kami belnyanyi di depan kelas. Telus kata seonsangnim, suala Luna sangat indah Appa. Lihat Appa, Luna diberikan bintang emas oleh seonsangnim. Bagus tidak Appa?"

"Jinjjayo? Wah..Anak Appa yang cantik ini memang hebat. Ne, bintang emas itu sangat bagus apalagi jika anak Appa yang cantik ini yang mendapatkannya. Cha, karena Luna mendapatkan bintang emas hari ini, Appa akan turuti keinginan Luna,"

"Woaaaahh..jeongmal Appa?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Appa akan turuti semua keinginan Luna,"

"Kalau begitu Luna mau esklim Appa..Luna mau esklim cokelat ne? Telus Luna mau boneka lusa yang balu ne Appa?"

"Baiklah, Appa akan belikan itu semua untuk Luna? Chup…" Sehun memberikan hadiah kecupan di pipi dan kening Luna sebagai hadiah karena Luna yang telah berhasil mendapatkan bintang emas yang ehem sudah kesekian kalinya.

* * *

><p>Sehan tengah bermain di ruang tengah bersama robot miliknya yang diberikan Luhan dua hari lalu. Luhan tengah membuatkan Sehan sebotol susu di dapur dan beruntung Sehan tidak rewel karena ia meninggalkannya sebentar. Sepertinya bocah itu terlalu asyik bermain bersama robot miliknya hingga tak sadar jika Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.<p>

Cklek

Mata Sehan berbinar saat melihat sebuah boneka rusa berada di pelukan Luna yang baru saja pulang bersama Sehun. Sehun juga memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kantor karena tidak ada jadwal meeting penting yang harus ia hadiri, lagipula pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai sebelum ia menjemput Luna tadi siang.

Sehan langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari ke arah Luna. Tangannya menyentuh-nyentuh boneka rusa cokelat di pelukan Luna. Matanya mengerjap bingung benda yang dibawa kakaknya itu. Begitu cara Sehan mengenali dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Rutha…bambi…Thehan mau bambi..mau bambi, noona" Sehan menarik-narik boneka milik Luna, bermaksud untuk mengambilnya. Namun Luna menarik balik bonekanya karena ia belum sempat bermain bersama boneka barunya.

"Aniyo..Sehan..ini boneka milik noona. Noona belum belmain belsama bambi. Sehan pinjamnya besok saja ne?"

"Aniyo..Thehan mau bambi..mau main thekarang berthama bambi,"

"Besok saja ne Sehan? Sekalang noona dulu yang main. Sehan main dengan lobot Sehan saja ne?"

"Bambi..bambi…Thehan mau bambi..!"

Dan terjadilah aksi tarik menarik boneka rusa. Sehan yang ingin memiliki boneka rusa itu menarik ekor bambi dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Sementara Luna yang kekeuh mempertahankan bonekanya menarik bagian kepala boneka.

"Sehan, ini punya noona..!"

"Bambi..bambi..!"

Srekk

Apa yang tidak diharapkan terjadi. Boneka itu robek di bagian tengah dan terbagi dua karena tarikan Sehan dan Luna yang sama-sama kencang. Tak pelak membuat seluruh isi boneka itu berhamburan keluar. Luna hanya bisa menatap nanar bonekanya yang sudah tak terbentuk. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, siap untuk mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Huwaaaaaaa…..!"

Tangisan Luna sukses membuat Sehun yang berada di kamarnya serta Luhan yang baru saja selesai membuatkan susu untuk Sehan bergegas menuju asal suara. Keduanya heran melihat boneka rusa terbelah menjadi dua dan isinya berhamburan begitu saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

"Hiks…hiks..huwaaaa…Appa, Sehan melusak boneka Luna, Appa..huwaaaa," adu Luna seraya menghampiri Sehun dan langsung saja Sehun menggendong dan menenagkan anak perempuannya.

"Sssttt uljima Luna. Sekarang jelaskan pada Appa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi heum?"

"T-tadi Sehan menalik-nalik boneka lusa Luna, Appa. Sehan ingin belmain belsama boneka lusa tapi Luna bilang padanya kalau Sehan mainnya besok saja soalnya Luna kan belum main belsama boneka lusa, Appa" ucap Luna.

"Sssttt..uljima sayang. Nanti Appa akan belikan Luna boneka rusa yang baru, yang banyak untuk Luna. Uljima ne?"

Ucapan Sehun sukses menarik perhatian Sehan yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja sambil menatap boneka rusa yang sudah rusak di lantai.

"Appa…bambi..Thehan mau bambi..mau bambi.." Sehan menarik-narik celana Sehun.

"Aniya! Tidak ada bambi untuk Sehan karena Sehan sudah membuat Luna noona menangis dan bonekanya menjadi rusak," tegas Sehun seraya menatap kesal anak laki-lakinya.

"Appa..hiks..mau bambi…hiks..Thehan..bambi huwaaaaaa…" kini giliran Sehan yang menangis setelah mencerna perkataan Sehun yang dapat ia pahami jika ayahnya tidak mau membelikannya boneka rusa baru seperti Luna.

"Sehun-ah, mengapa kau tak adil seperti ini eoh? Ini bukan salah Sehan sepenuhnya. Ia hanya ingin meminjam boneka Luna, apa salah?" bela Luhan dengan posisi Sehan yang sudah ia gendong.

"Lu, kau dengar sendiri jika Luna akan meminjamkan boneka itu pada Sehan esok hari. Wajar jika Luna bersikap seperti itu. Kau tahu? Boneka itu aku belikan karena Luna berhasil mendapatkan bintang emas lagi hari ini," jelas Sehun.

"Kau juga tahu jika Sehan juga menyukai boneka rusa. Mengapa kau hanya membelikannya untuk Luna? Mengapa kau tak belikan juga untuk Sehan?"

"Hal apa yang membuat aku harus membelikan Sehan boneka rusa? Kau berkata padaku jika ia tak mau lepas darimu dan bahkan menangis kencang di playgroup. Membuatku merasa malu, Luhan. Apa itu yang harus kujadikan alasan aku membelikan Sehan sebuah boneka?"

"Hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu lantas kau tak bersikap adil seperti ini? Kau dan aku tahu jelas bagaimana kondisi Sehan. Mengapa kau tak mencoba mengertinya sedikit saja eoh?"

"Apa yang harus aku mengerti darinya jika ia saja sangat lama untuk mengerti sesuatu.."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Sehun!"

Luhan keceplosan membentak Sehun. Ia sungguh tak mau sebenarnya berdebat dengan suaminya sendiri dan dengan penyebab yang sama, Sehan. Sungguh Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir pada Sehun yang selalu bersikap tidak adil pada kedua anaknya. Sehun lebih mementingkan keinginan Luna dibanding Sehan. Sehun lebih membanggakan Luna di hadapan keluarga besar Oh dibanding Sehan. Sehan berbeda dengan anak seusianya maupun Luna, mengapa suaminya itu tidak pernah mau mengerti?. Bukan karena Sehun yang lebih mementingkan Luna maka Luhan berpihak pada Sehan. Ia hanya ingin Sehun bersikap adil pada kedua anaknya, tidak membandingkan keduanya, dan mungkin lebih mengganggap Sehan 'ada' di hadapan keluarga besarnya.

"Sehun-ah, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. A-aku hanya…"

"Kau urusi Sehan. Aku akan mengajak Luna ke toko boneka,"

Blam!

Sehun membanting pintu rumah dengan keras. Membuat Luhan bergidik takut. Sehun jelas marah karena ia tak sengaja sebenarnya membentak Sehun barusan. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sehan sudah tertidur di gendongannya setelah ia memberikan susu pada bocah itu. Lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar Sehan untuk menidurkan anak itu. Menanyikan lagu pengantar tidur agar anak itu terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Kemudian tangannya merogoh ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya. Ia mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat. Berharap kali ini sang penerima pesan mengerti. Lalu setelah itu Luhan ikut membaringkan diri di samping Sehan, meninabobokan anak bungsunya itu.

To: My Sehunnie :*

Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Sehun-ah, kumohon belikan boneka rusa untuk Sehan juga ne? Gomawo..Saranghae baby Hun :*

* * *

><p>Tahun berganti dan tidak terasa kini Luna dan Sehan sudah memasuki sekolah dasar. Meski begitu tak ada yang berubah sama sekali dalam keluarga Sehun. Ia masih selalu membanggakan Luna dan perlakuannya semakin berlebihan saat Luna mulai masuk sekolah dasar. Sedangkan Luhan bersyukur karena sedikit demi sedikit daya pikir Sehan mulai meningkat berkat terapi yang dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sehan kini menjadi anak yang lebih mandiri dan tidak lagi melulu menempel pada ibunya. Hanya saja Sehan mengalami suatu hal yang membuat ayahnya semakin jengah karenanya.<p>

"Luna, Sehan, bagaimana ujian tengah semester kalian? Apakah hasilnya sudah dibagikan?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, Oh Sehun saat tengah menikmati makan malam bersama istri dan kedua anaknya.

"Sudah Appa. Lihat..nilai ujian Luna semuanya mendapat 100," Luna yang duduk di samping Sehun dengan bangga menyerahkankertas-kertas ujiannya yang bertintakan nilai sempurna.

"Wah, Luna pintar sekali, sayang. Putri Appa yang cantik ini memang yang terbaik. Appa bangga pada Luna. Chukkae ne?" Sehun mengusak rambut Luna sayang. Ia terlihat bangga karena otak cerdasnya menurun alami pada Luna. Kemudian matanya beralih pada anak laki-lakinya yang duduk dihadapannya. Sehan, mendengar noona nya mendapatkan nilai sempurna di semua ujiannya, membuat nyalinya menjadi ciut bahkan hanya untuk menatap ayahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sehan?"

"Sehan..se-sehan.."

"Mengapa kau gugup seperti itu? Coba Appa lihat semua kertas ujianmu" Dengan takut Sehan memberanikan diri untuk menyerahkan kertas-kertas ujiannya pada Sehun. Luhan yang sudah memprediksi akan ada sesuatu yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, mulai menenangkan anak bungsunya.

"Apa-apaan ini Sehan?! Mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini?! Nilai tertinggimu hanya 30 sementara yang lainnya dibawah itu! Bahkan tiga mata pelajaran mendapatkan nilai 0!" Sehun emosi melihat kertas-kertas ujian Sehan yang sangat jauh berbeda hasilnya dibandingkan dengan Luna.

"Maafkan Sehan, Appa," ucap Sehan lirih dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan Sehan?! Kau pasti terlalu banyak bermain!" omel Sehun.

"A-aniya Appa. Sehan tidak pernah bermain. Sehan selalu pulang kerumah setelah sekolah usai. Sehan juga langsung belajar, Appa"

"Belajar?! Jika kau belajar maka hasil ujianmu tidak akan seperti ini! Sekarang cepat masuk kamar dan jangan tidur sebelum kau benar-benar memperbaiki semua jawaban ujianmu ini dengan benar!" Dengan teganya Sehun mengusir Sehan yang belum menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"N-ne Appa," Sehan turun dari kursi meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak mau membuat ayahnya semakin marah.

Luhan hanya menatap sendu punggung kecil anaknya yang duduk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar itu. Kemudian ia melirik Sehun yang masih tengah digelut emosi. Luhan bangkit dari kursinya, bermaksud untuk menyusul Sehan dan menemani anaknya menjalani hukuman yang diberikan Sehun.

"Kau tetap duduk, Luhan. Jangan membantunya. Biarkan Sehan melakukannya sendiri,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Sehan tidak memiliki kecerdasan seperti Luna dan teman-teman sebayanya. Seharusnya kau menasehatinya bukan memarahinya. Itu hanya akan membuat Sehan semakin _**down**_, Sehun"

"Sudah berulang kali aku menasehatinya, Luhan. Tapi anak itu benar-benar tidak berubah juga. Kau pikir aku mampu mengatakan pada Appa dan Eomma tentang Sehan hah?! Sehun mulai tersulut emosi lagi karena Luhan yang membela Sehan.

Luhan hanya menatap kesal suaminya itu. Ia tak habis pikir di saat seperti ini Sehun masih mementingkan gengsi keluarganya dibanding menemani Sehan belajar. Luhan memilih tak menuruti perintah Sehun yang menyuruhnya tetap di tempat.

"Terus saja kau pikirkan gengsi keluargamu. Terus saja kau lebih membanggakan Luna dibanding Sehan. Aku tak peduli, terserah kau saja!"

* * *

><p>Hubungan keduanya masih dingin sejak beberapa hari lalu Sehun menghukum Sehan dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran dengan Luhan. Sehun menyerah! Ia tak pernah bisa tahan jika Luhan sudah marah dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Salahkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada sang istri hingga ia kini memilih menurunkan harga dirinya demi mendapatkan balasan kata maaf dari Luhan.<p>

Mereka masih saling diam bahkan di saat acara makan malam besar dengan seluruh keluarga Sehun di sebuah restoran elit di kota Seoul. Kemarin Sehun memberitahukan pada keluarganya perihal Luna yang berhasil memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat dan story telling antarpelajar di Korea Selatan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Oh bangga. Mereka langsung menghubungi seluruh keluarga besar Oh dan mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama sebagai bentuk perayaan keberhasilan Luna, cucu kesayangan mereka.

Berbagai pujian dan rasa kagum terus terlontar dari setiap mulut keluarga besar Oh. Ditambah dengan Nyonya Oh yang tidak henti-hentinya memuji Luna di hadapan keluarga besarnya. Bahkan Tuan Oh sudah membelikan sebuah rumah Barbie besar termahal untuk diberikan pada Luna. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Luhan hanya mampu terdiam. Sehan, yang duduk disampingnya juga hanya terdiam menunduk. Membuat Luhan merasa tak sanggup untuk tidak merengkuh Sehan dan menutup kedua telinga anaknya. Namun aturan di keluarga Oh membuat ia urung melakukan hal tersebut. Keluarga Sehun sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dan saling menghargai antar keluarga.

"Luhan-ah, kau sangat beruntung memiliki anak seperti Luna. Ia pintar, cantik dan menggemaskan. Ah, aku sangat iri padanya," ucap salah seorang saudara Sehun. Luhan hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja noona. Luna memang anakku yang paling hebat dan mengagumkan," balas Sehun.

"Ya benar! Aku beruntung memiliki cucu seperti Luna. Ia adalah cucu kesayanganku karena ia mewarisi semua yang dimiliki Sehun dan Luhan. Aku tak sabar menantikan ia dewasa, pasti sungguh sangat cantik tak tertandingkan," timpal Tuan Oh.

Sehan semakin menunduk mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan Halmeoni dan Harabeoji nya pada kakak perempuannya. Matanya sedikit memanas karena sedari tadi kakek, nenek dan ayahnya seolah-olah tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Sehan paham akan hal yang tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu. Luna akan selalu menjadi yang nomor satu di mata keluarga ayahnya. Sehan bahkan tidak yakin jika kakek dan neneknya masih sadar jika masih ada cucu lainnya.

'Luna noona memang sangat sempurna. Sehan tidak pernah bisa menandingi noona. Appa, Halmeoni dan Harabeoji sangat menyayangi noona' monolog Sehan. Tidak sadar jika matanya semakin memerah dan di sudut matanya sudah menganak sungai. Namun ia dengan cepat menghapusnya, tak mau terlihat oleh orang lain yang akan menganggapnya anak laki-laki yang cengeng.

* * *

><p>Kaki panjang Sehun melangkah dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia tempatkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Memegang erat tangan istrinya agar Luhan tidak memberontak.<p>

"Lu," panggil Sehun pelan namun Luhan hanya bergeming tanpa mau membalas panggilan Sehun. Tatapannya masih terfokus pada acara di televisi yang mungkin lebih menarik ketimbang menatap suaminya.

"Luhannie, mianhae ne? Maafkan aku sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada Sehan. Aku hanya ingin ia berusaha lebih keras lagi. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Jika kau mau Sehan seperti itu maka minta maaflah padanya, bukan denganku. Mengapa kau masih saja bersikap tidak adil padanya, Sehun? Dia anakmu juga, dia juga butuh diperhatikan seperti kau memperhatikan Luna. Kau seharusnya mampu membuat orangtuamu lebih mengerti kondisi Sehan. Bukan dengan merendahkannya di hadapan keluarga besarmu. K-kau ah aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapimu, Sehun,"

"…"

"Aku seorang ibu dan aku tahu persis apa yang dirasakan Sehan pada saat makan malam tadi. Ia terluka Sehun, kau harus tahu itu. Ucapan kalian benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Kalian hanya menganggap Luna dan melupakan keberadaan Sehan. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan dan merendahkan anakmu yang lain hah? Mereka dan juga kau tak pernah menganggap Sehan, apa aku bisa terima itu semua Sehun?! Sungguh aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu saat melihatnya seperti itu meskipun anakku yang lain memang sangat sempurna ku akui itu,"

Luhan mulai terisak menumpahkan segala emosi yang sedari tadi ia pendam. Melihat Luhan yang menangis seperti itu, Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan istrinya yang mulai membasahi kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Aniya Lu. Kau ibu yang hebat bagi anak-anak kita. Kau istri yang sempurna untukku. Uljima ne? Maafkan aku, baby. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan menemui Sehan dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi sebelumnya, kau maukan memaafkan aku?" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia ingin menangis, menumpahkan air matanya sepuas hatinya. Hati ibu mana yang tidak terluka mengetahui suaminya pilih kasih pada anaknya? Hati ibu mana yang tidak sakit kala melihat anaknya setiap hari belajar hingga larut malam, melupakan makan malamnya hanya demi nilai sempurna untuk diperlihatkan pada ayahnya, meskipun ia tahu jika kondisi yang memaksa anaknya mengalami hal itu.

* * *

><p>Sehan menatap nanar kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di meja belajarnya. Selalu ia berusaha belajar keras namun hasil ujian-ujiannya tetap sama. Tidak sempurna seperti milik Luna. Kemudian ia berganti menatap sebuah kertas di tangannya. Sebuah surat undangan mengikuti kegiatan wisata sekolah di Pulau Jeju. Sehan ingin sekali ikut, ia belum pernah pergi ke pulau itu. Berbeda dengan Luna yang terkadang diajak ke pulau itu oleh Halmeoni dan Harabeoji nya beberapa bulan sekali. Namun melihat nilai-nilai ujiannya yang lagi-lagi rendah, membuat ia yakin ayahnya tak mengizinkan ia ikut. Sehun sudah sangat marah padanya dua hari lalu karena setelah mengetahui nilai-nilai ujian Sehan dan ucapan wali kelasnya.<p>

Flashback

"Maaf tuan Oh, jika seperti ini terus, saya tidak bisa menjamin Sehan akan naik kelas di semester ini. Nilai-nilai ujiannya selalu menjadi yang terendah di kelas. Saya tidak ingin menyalahkan Sehan karena kurang belajar, namun sepertinya ada hal lain yang membuat ia terlihat tertekan setiap kali mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Itu membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi hingga pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan hasil seperti ini," ucap Lee seongsanim pada Sehun dengan Sehan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Maafkan Sehan, seonsangnim. Tapi anak saya memang sedikit mengalami kendala dalam daya pikirnya. Saya mohon buat Sehan naik kelas ne? Apapu akan saya lakukan agar anak saya bisa naik kelas,"

"Saya mengerti kondisi Sehan. Menurut saya lebih baik Sehan mengikuti home schooling. Tapi sekali lagi maaf, saya belum bisa menjamin nasib Sehan di akhir semester,"

Flashback Off

Sehan memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri berbicara pada Sehun yang tengah menemani Luna belajar di ruang tengah bersama Luhan juga. Takut-takut ia mulai berbicara pada Sehun, bahunya bergetar dan tangannya gemetar menyerahkan surat undangan wisata itu.

"A-appa.." panggil Sehan dan seketika membuat ketiga orang disana menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai belajar? Kau sudah berhasil menaklukan hukumanmu kali ini?"

"Belum A-appa. A-appa, tiga hari lagi sekolah Sehan akan melaksanakan wisata ke Pulau Jeju. Appa, maukah appa mengizinkan Sehan ikut? Sehan ingin ikut pergi kesana, Appa" lirih Sehan.

"Sehun-ah, izinkanlah Sehan ikut. Lagipula ia belum pernah kesana. Biarkan kali ini ia bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya," bujuk Luhan

"Tak usah! Lebih baik kau belajar di rumah sampai nilai-nilaimu menjadi bagus seperti Luna" tegas Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, biarkan Sehan ikut. Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali eoh? Apa salahnya memberikan waktu bersenang-senang untuk anakmu sendiri?" sahut Luhan.

"Daripada ia bersenang-senang, lebih baik ia belajar di rumah. Aku akan sangat malu jika mendapati ia tak naik kelas di akhir semester ini, Luhan"

"Selalu gengsimu yang kau perbesar! Berhentilah bersikap egois dan tak adil Sehun! Sehan juga anakmu!"

"Terserah kau! Keputusanku sudah final. Sehan tak akan kuizinkan ikut"

"Appa, sekolah Luna juga akan mengadakan wisata tiga hari lagi. Apakah Luna boleh ikut?" celetuk Luna tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja sayang. Luna boleh ikut pergi wisata," jawab Sehun

Takk! Sehan sudah tahu jika ayahnya pasti tak akan mengizinkannya ikut. Namun, mengapa? Sehan ingin sekali pergi namun mengapa ayahnya tak mengizinkannya? Sementara Luna, dengan mudahnya mendapatkan izin dari Sehun.

"Gwenchana Appa. Sehan akan mematuhi perintah Appa," Sehan memilih berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Dadanya terasa sesak hingga membuat isakannya keluar meski tak terdengar.

Di dalam kamar, Sehan langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tangisannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai dikeluarkan.

"Hiks…Sehan ingin pergi..hiks…hiks…ingin ikut pergi hiks.."

"Mengapa Sehan tak diizinkan ikut oleh Appa? Hiks…Luna noona malah diperbolehkan..hiks…ingin ikut pergi…hiks…hiks…Sehan ingin ikut..hiks"

Luhan yang berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar Sehan yang terkunci hanya bisa mematung. Ia mendengar semuanya, tangisan anaknya yang juga menyiratkan rasa kecewanya karena Sehun tak mengizinkan ia pergi namun memperbolehkan Luna pergi. Dengan menggunakan kunci duplikat, ia membuka kamar Sehan dan mendapati anaknya tengah berbaring tak henti menangis.

"Sehannie.." Luhan berjalan ke tempat tidur Sehan, ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya langsung menggendong Sehan yang masih menangis.

"Sehan ingin ikut pergi Eomma hiks..ingin ikut..hiks"

Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia memilih menenangkan Sehan. Sehun sudah sangat kelewat batas kali ini. Bisa-bisanya ia memberikan jawaban yang berbeda atas keinginan yang sama yang diucapkan kedua anaknya. Luhan mencium pucuk kepala Sehan, berharap anaknya itu berhenti menangis. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sehan, yang sepertinya sudah lelah menangis.

Luhan menidurkan tubuh Sehan. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam anaknya. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur seperti yang biasa ia lakukan agar Sehan semakin terlelap. Sejak dulu, anaknya itu hanya bisa tidur lelap jika ia menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur.

Tes

Luhan menatap wajah jagoannya. Menatap wajah Sehan seraya menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali. Luhan berpikir, kalau saja ia dulu merawat Sehan dengan baik, kalau saja ia tidak membiarkan Sehan terkena demam tinggi, pasti tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Sehun pasti akan membanggakannya, begitu pula dengan mertuanya. Sehun pasti akan selalu bersikap pada adil pada kedua anaknya, tak membanding-bandingkannya, tak membedakannya, dan pasti akan mengizinkan Sehan ikut wisata bersama teman-temannya tiga hari lagi. Namun sekuat ia berharap, tetap saja hal yang sudah terjadi tidak akan berubah. Luhan teramat menyayangi Sehan, bahkan mungkin melebihi kasih sayangnya pada Luna. Luna sudah sangat dimanjakan oleh Sehun, sementara Sehan tak mendapatkannya dari ayahnya.

Setelah mengetahui kenyataan akan kondisi Sehan, membuat Luhan sangat protektif pada anaknya itu. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali berdebat dengan Sehun, semata dilakukannya agar Sehun terbuka mata hatinya dan mulai melihat Sehan. Sehan tak mempunyai siapapun lagi yang berada di sisinya, selain dirinya sendiri. Luhan tahu Sehan sudah terlalu lelah dengan perasaan sakit karena perlakuan tidak adil oleh ayahnya. Namun anak itu pandai menutupi segalanya. Selalu saja berbuat hal yang sekiranya membuat Sehun akan merasa bangga padanya. Namun tetap saja Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Mungkin bagi laki-laki itu, anaknya hanya Oh Luna, tidak ada Oh Sehan.

'_**Sehannie, maafkan eomma ne? Saranghae..'**_

* * *

><p>Sehan hanya menatap sendu Sehun yang membawakan tas Luna. Tiga hari berlalu, dan hari ini Sehun tengah bersiap mengantar Luna ke sekolahnya untuk mengikuti wisata ke Everland. Terlihat Luhan yang tengah memasukkan bekal makanan di tas kecil hello kity milik Luna. Tak lupa dengan boneka rusa cantik yang dibelikan Sehun kala ia merusakkan boneka Luna beberapa tahun lalu. Air mata nya lagi-lagi jatuh. Mulut Sehan lagi-lagi bergumam keinginannya, "Sehan ingin ikut..hiks..ingin pergi..hiks..ikut..hiks,"<p>

Melihat Sehan yang mengintip dari pintu kamarnya, Luhan langsung menghampiri anaknya setelah mengantar Sehun dan Luna hingga ke depan gerbang rumah. Luhan menggendong Sehan, menyandarkan kepala Sehan di dadanya. Sesekali Luhan mengucapkan 'Uljima..Sehannie, uljima sayang..' agar anaknya itu berhenti menangis.

"Ingin ikut..hiks..Sehan ingin ikut pergi..hiks…hiks.."

"Uljima..nanti Eomma akan mengajak Sehun pergi ke Jeju..uljima ne?"

"Hiks…ikut…"

Sementara di lain tempat, Sehun sampai mengantarkan Luna ke sekolahnya. Ia gandeng tangan Luna menuju bis yang akan ditumpangi anaknya.

"Luna, hati-hati ne? Ingat pesan Appa, jangan nakal ne? turuti perkataan seongsanim,"

"Ne, Appa..Luna akan selalu ingat pesan Appa,"

"Anak pintar. Jja, sekarang Luna naik ke bis," Sehun memberikan kecupan sayang di kening Luna. Setelah dilihatnya Luna sudah duduk di dalam bis, ia melambaikan tangannya seiring berjalannya bis wisata yang ditumpangi Luna.

* * *

><p>Bis kuning itu melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Di dalamnya penuh dengan canda dan tawa oleh anak-anak dari SM Elementary School, sebuah sekolah dasar dengan taraf internasional dan hanya anak-anak yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata yang bisa menembusnya. Tentu juga dengan kocek yang lumayan besar namun itu bukanlah hal yang mengkhatirkan jika dibanding dengan apa yang diterima oleh anak-anak mereka di sekolah itu.<p>

Di dalam bis kuning itulah seorang gadis kecil berada. Ia duduk di bangku nomor tiga setelah supir, bersama Lee Jiyoung sebagai teman sebangkunya. Dialah Oh Luna,putri dari salah satu pengusaha terkenal di Korea Selatan, Oh Sehun. Parsanya cantik dan ia menjadi pujaan para guru karena kecerdasannya yang tinggi. Membuat Luna berturut-turut dinobatkan sebagai juara umum di sekolahnya.

Sama seperti anak kecil lainnya, Luna larut dalam kegembiraan dan keceriaan bersama teman-temannya. Ia bertepuk tangan mengikuti alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan seonsangnim di depan. Sedikit melupakan cuaca yang tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya, membuat jarak pandang menjadi minim dan jalanan yang menjadi sedikit licin.

"Lalalalala…."

"Lalalalalala….."

"Lalala…."

CKIITTT

BRUAKKKKK

PRAAAAANNNGGG

.

.

.

Sehun tengah mempresentasikan proyek terbarunya ketika ia merasa ponselnya bergetar di kantung celananya. Ia meminta maaf pada klien kantornya, seraya melihat di layar ponsel siapa yang menghubunginya. Ternyata itu Luhan, istrinya.

"Jeosonghamnida, saya izin mengangkat telepon. Istri saya menelpon. Jeosonghamnida," ucap Sehun dengan sopan. Beruntung para kliennya mengizinkannya dengan alasan Sehun jika presentasi tetap dilanjutkan oleh sekretarisnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Luhannie?"

"Sehun-ah..hiks…sehun-ah, cepat pulang hun..hiks"

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis seperti ini?"

"Sehun-ah…Luna..Luna …"

"Luna kenapa sayang?"

"T-tadi aku menonton berita di televisi. Bis yang ditumpangi Luna mengalami kecelakaan, Sehun..hiks…cepat pulang Hun..palliwa..hiks"

"Ne sayang..aku segera pulang. Kau tenang ne? Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai rumah,"

Kaki Sehun terasa bergetar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Luna, anaknya mengalami kecelakaan. Baru saja ia mengantar Luna, baru saja ia melihat senyum keceriaan di wajahnya, namun mengapa tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan kabar menyedihkan seperti ini? Sehun langsung kembali ke ruang rapat, meminta izin pulang dengan alasan ada acara keluarga yang mendesak, setelah itu ia langsung melesat pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Sehun menyetir tergesa-gesa mobil sedannya. Ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Berharap apa yang dikatakan Luhan tentang Luna tidaklah benar. Namun sepertinya itu hanyalah khayalan belaka karena saat ia tiba dirumah, ia menemukan Luhan menangis kencang di depan televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita kecelakaan bus yang Sehun bisa pastikan itu adalah bis yang ditumpangi anaknya.<p>

"Luhannie…" Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Melihat Luhan yang menangis membuatnya tak kuas menahan air matanya. Namun ia harus tegar, sembari berdoa agar anaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Sehun-ah, Luna….hiks…anak kita Sehun..hiks"

"Tenanglah Lu, percaya padaku Luna akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa ne? Tenang sayang,"

"…."

"Sekarang kita lebih baik ke rumah sakit ne? Kajja"

Seoul Hospital tiba-tiba mendadak ramai. Di salah satu lorong rumah sakit, suara kepanikan dan tangis mendominasi rumah sakit itu. Tubuh-tubuh anak kecil yang dipenuhi luka ringan dan berat menjadi pemandangan memilukan. Semakin memilukan karena baru saja dokter rumah sakit mengkonfirmasi bahwa tiga orang anak menjadi korban jiwa dalam peristiwa kecelakaan itu.

Sehun berharap salah satu dari ketiganya bukanlah Luna, anaknya. Ia tak akan sanggup kehilangan Luna. Bersama Luhan, ia berlari panic ke arah ruangan tempat Luna ditempatkan setelah ia menanyakan ke bagian informasi. Luhan langsung memeluk Luna kala anaknya tidur tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Luhan tak sanggup menahan tangisannya kala melihat kondisi Luna, begitu pula Sehun. Putrinya yang selalu ia banggakan, yang cantik dan menggemaskan kini sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya dibalut perban dan kakinya di gips. Sehun semakin ambruk kala mendengar penjelasan dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Anak anda mengalami patah tulang kaki kanan. Benturan keras juga terjadi di kepalanya. Saya sangat menyesal mengatakan ini Tuan. Tapi, saya menemukan pecahan kaca masuk ke dalam retina mata anak anda. Maaf Tuan, Nyonya, kemungkinan anak anda mengalami kebutaan. Hanya donor mata jalan satu-satunya untuk mengembalikan penglihatan anak anda,"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luna. Ia tatap wajah cantik gadis kesayangannya. Membelai lembut kedua pipi anaknya.

"Luna, bangun sayang. Ini Appa,"

"…."

"Luna, Appa janji..Appa janji akan mengembalikan penglihatan Luna. Appa janji sayang.."

"…."

"Sehun-ah,.." Sehun masih bergeming. Tak ia hiraukan panggilan Luhan. Matanya tetap terfokus pada Luna.

"Harusnya Appa mengizinkan Sehan ikut dalam wisatanya. Harusnya Appa tak mengizinkanmu pergi. Kalau saja Appa tak mengizinkanmu, pasti kau tak akan seperti ini sayang. Mengapa harus anak Appa yang cantik ini yang harus mengalaminya? Kenapa yang sempurna ini yang harus mendapatkan deritanya? Mengapa bukan yang tidak sempurna saja? Mengapa bukan …..hiks..bangun sayang,"

"Sehun-ah, apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? Kau menginginkan jika Sehan yang berada di posisi Luna saat ini hah?! Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran dan berharap seperti itu Sehun! Kau benar-benar…!"

"Apa aku salah ucap? Ya! Aku lebih baik melihat Sehan yang menggantikan Luna saat ini! Aku tak pernah bisa melihat Luna seperti ini. Apalagi mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang buta. Aku tak bisa Luhan!"

"…."

"Mengapa bukan dia saja?! Mengapa harus Luna?!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

"Sayang, mengapa kau masih disini?" tegur seseorang dengan suara berat khas miliknya.

"Aniya Appa. Aku hanya sedang merenung,"

"Merenungkan apa heum? Apa yang direnungkan anak appa yang cantik ini?"

"Entahlah Appa. Luna..Luna memikirkan Eomma. Appa, eomma akan baik-baik saja kan? Eomma akan segera sembuh kan?"

"Tenang, sayang. Eomma mu pasti akan segera sembuh. Percaya pada Appa. Jja, sekarang kita ke kamar ne? Eomma mu belum mau makan sejak "

Sehun dan Luna membuka pintu kamar bercat putih. Mata Sehun melihat pemandangan yang baginya sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Sudah satu bulan berlalu, Luhan seperti ini. Tidak mau makan dan tidak mau keluar kamar. Menyapa Sehun dan Luna pun terasa enggan. Setiap malam Sehun selalu mengeratkan pelukannya, menghentikan tangis pilu Luhan yang meringkuk membelakanginya.

Ia mendekati Luhan, dengan Luna yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih serta beberapa butir pil. Sehun membelai surai cokelat Luhan, tak lupa dengan hujaman kecupan di kening dan bibir istrinya.

"Luhannie, baby. Makan ne? Kau pasti lapar kan? Perutmu belum terisi sejak pagi, sayang"

"…"

"Lu.."

"Aku tak mau makan, Hun"

"Kau harus makan, sayang. Lihatlah tubuhmu sudah semakin kurus. Makan ne? Aku akan menyuapimu"

"Aku mau Sehan..hiks…Aku mau anakku…hiks…Aku mau Sehan..hiks…,Hun.."

"Sayang, …" Sehun berusaha menyodorkan sesuap nasi kea rah mulut Luhan. Namun istrinya itu tetap menutup mulutnya, menolak suapan yang diberikan Sehun.

PRANGGG

"Aku tidak mau makan! Aku mau Sehan! Aku mau anakku!" Luhan menghempaskan sendok dan nampan yang diletakkan Luna di nakas samping ranjang.

"DENGARKAN AKU LUHAN!" Sehun yang frustasi dengan kondisi Luhan menaruh piring di nakas dengan keras. Ia cengkeram kedua bahu Luhan, matanya menatap tajam istrinya. Sehun sangat frustasi karena sudah satu bulan Luhan hanya seperti ini. Hanya meringkuk di kamar, tak mau makan dan tak lagi melakukan tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan. Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Kau melupakan tanggung jawab sebagai istri dan ibu, kau tahu? Aku tahu kau frustasi dengan hilangnya Sehan tapi tidak harus seperti ini, Lu. Sehan akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Lihat aku Luhan! Lihat Luna! Kau masih mempunyai kami. Kita akan terus mencari Sehan tapi kumohon..kumohon jangan begini, sayang. Kembalilah seperti Luhan yang dulu. Aku mohon," ucap Sehun dengan lembut .

Chu~

Sehun memberikan ciuman sayang di bibir Luhan. Tangannya kemudian beralih merengkuh Luhan dan juga Luna yang berada di sampingnya. Satu bulan semenjak Luna kecelakaan, keluarga kecil mereka dikejutkan dengan tidak kunjung pulangnya Sehan selama berhari-hari. Padahal Luhan ingin memberitahukan pada Sehan jika noona nya itu akhirnya bisa kembali melihat setelah dua minggu masa perawatan, dokter memberitahu mereka jika ada orang yang bersedia mendonorkan matanya untuk Luna.

Luhan kira Sehan menginap di rumah Jongsoo, teman Sehan sekaligus anak dari sahabat Sehun dan Luhan. Namun saat ia menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk memastikan keberadaan Sehan, sahabatnya itu malah memberitahukan hal lain. Sehan tidak menginap di rumah Jongsoo, bahkan kata Jongsoo sudah berhari-hari Sehan tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan. Jadilah Luhan merasa frustasi dan terpuruk karena anaknya hilang. Ditambah Sehun yang terlalu bergembira dengan kehadiran Luna kembali dan melupakan keberadaan Sehan membuat ia semakin down. Kini Luhan hanya bisa berdoa sembari terus mencari keberadaan Sehan. Meminta Tuhan selalu menjaga anaknya dan cepat mengembalikan Sehan ke pelukannya.

'Sehannie, kau dimana sayang? Pulanglah..Eomma merindukan Sehan..Pulang, sayang. Sehannie, semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu, nak. Eomma mencintaimu'

END

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Pria berjas putih itu terkejut melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar delapan tahun memasuki ruangannya. Dokter itu baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat salah satu korban kecelakaan bis yang bernama Oh Luna, putri dari Oh Sehun. Sekilas sang dokter mengamati wajah anak laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya, meneliti setiap wajahnya dan ia tersadar jika struktur wajah anak itu sedikit mirip dengan orang tua pasien bernama Oh Luna.

"Hai adik kecil, siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehan imnida, uisa,"

"Oh Sehan? Kau saudara dari pasien bernama Oh Luna?"

"Ne. Dia kakak saya, uisa"

"Oow..Baiklah, ada apa Sehan menemui uisa disini?"

"Sebenarnya Sehan datang sendiri ke rumah sakit ini. Saat pulang sekolah, Sehan mendengar Eomma dan Appa menangis. Eomma bilang Luna noona mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi Sehan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit ini. Uisa bilang, Luna noona tidak bisa lagi melihat, benarkah itu uisa?"

"Itu benar Sehan. Dokter menemukan adanya pecahan kaca yang masuk ke retina mata Luna. Meskipun pecahan tersebut sudah terangkat, namun retinanya tak bisa berfungsi lagi seperti dulu. Luna dipastikan tak bisa lagi melihat,"

"Keunde..apakah ada cara agar Luna noona bisa kembali melihat?"

"Jika ada orang yang bersedia mendonorkan matanya pada Luna dan itu cocok, maka Luna bisa kembali melihat. Sayangnya sampai saat ini belum ada donor mata untuk Luna,"

"Uisa..hiks..Sehan sayang sekali pada Luna noona, uisa. Hiks..uisa, Sehan mohon berikan mata Sehan untuk Luna noona. Sehan bersedia mendonorkannya untuk Luna noona,"

Dokter itu terkejut dengan pernyataan anak kecil di hadapannya. Di usia yang masih sangat muda ia merelakan kedua matanya untuk kakaknya. Apa yang ada dipikiran anak ini? Batin sang dokter. Mengapa ia dengan mudahnya berkata ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk Luna?.

"Sehan, kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi pendonor. Ini sangat beresiko, Sehan. Kau bisa…"

"Gwenchana uisa. Sehan bersedia melakukan apa saja asal Luna noona bisa kembali melihat. Sehan tak apa tak punya mata asal Luna noona bisa melihat. Uisa, Sehan mohon ne? Ini semua untuk Luna noona, Appa dan Eomma. Sehan mohon ne,uisa?"

"Baiklah jika Sehan memaksa. Silahkan Sehan berbaring ne? Uisa akan memeriksa keadaan Sehan dulu,"

"Ne uisa, kamsahamnida. Jeongmal kamsahamnida.."

Two Weeks Later

Sehun mondar-mandir tak tentu arah di depan ruang operasi. Ini sudah satu jam Sehun seperti itu hingga Luhan dan kedua orang tua Sehun merasa lelah melihatnya. Sehun bersumpah tidak akan melupakan kebaikan seseorang yang membuatnya kalut seperti ini. Dua minggu lalu dokter menyampaikan pada Sehun ada orang yang secara ikhlas mendonorkan matanya untuk Luna. Dan Sehun bersyukur karena mata itu cocok dengan mata anaknya.

"Sehun-ah, tenanglah. Luna akan baik-baik saja," ujar ibu Sehun seraya membawa Sehun duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, Eomma. A-aku hanya khawatir bagaimana jika operasinya tidak berhasil dan Luna..Luna.."

"Sssttt…tenanglah. Kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan dan uisa yang menangani Luna ne?"

Satu jam kemudian, harapan Sehun akan segera terjawab. Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi langsung mengerti gurat wajah Sehun dan keluarganya. Sang dokter menghela nafas panjang. Bersiap untuk mengumumkan hasil operasi Luna.

"Operasi Luna berjalan lancar. Tubuhnya juga sudah bisa menerima mata barunya. Saat ini kita hanya harus menunggu beberapa jam untuk memastikan penglihatan Luna"

Sehun tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengekspresikan rasa leganya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. Namun segera ia menepisnya karena kabar bahagia yang disampaikan tim dokter.

"Kamsahamnida uisa," ucap Sehun dan keluarganya serentak.

"Cheonma..kalau begitu saya kembali dulu. Permisi,"

"Uisa tunggu.."

"Ada apa Tuan Oh?"

"Maaf tapi bisakah anda memberitahu saya siapa yang mendonorkan mata untuk Luna? Saya ingin berterimakasih dengan sangat padanya,"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum. Ia mendekati Sehun dan keluarganya.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Pendonor menolak untuk diberitahukan identitasnya. Saya sebagai dokter sudah seharusnya menghormati privasi pasien. Namun yang perlu anda tahu, ia adalah seorang malaikat. Hatinya sungguh mulia karena tak banyak orang yang mau melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukannya,"

"Ah begitu. Baiklah, terimakasih uisa. Tolong sampaikan pada orang itu bahwa saya sangat berhutang budi padanya,"

Dokter itu kemudian kembali pamit ke ruangannya. Matanya memanas, seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari matanya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Mungkin menangis di ruangannya lebih baik. Hingga tidak terasa sang dokter sudah berada di depan ruangannya. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan sedikit terkejut dengan adanya seseorang disana yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"_**Uisa, aku mohon jangan beritahukan pada Luna noona dan orangtuaku ne?"**_

"_**Uisa, setelah ini Sehan akan pergi"**_

"_**Uisa, Sehan tidak mau lagi menganggu Appa"**_

"_**Uisa, terimakasih. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu selalu. Sampaikan salamku pada orangtuaku ne? Katakan jika aku mencintai mereka dengan sangat. Yeongwonhi,"**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana operasinya Channie?"

"Lancar,"

"Hmm..syukurlah. Omong-omong aku penasaran siapa orang yang dengan mulianya ingin menjadi pendonor untuk pasienmu"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Baek. Biarlah Tuhan yang membalas segala kebaikannya,"

"Ne..kuharap seperti itu"

Dokter bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum pada dokter Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan tunangannya. Ia memeluk sang tunangan dengan erat. Memejamkan matanya seraya berkata dalam hati, meminta segala doa pada Tuhan agar selalu menjaga sang malaikat yang tengah sendiri di luar sana, entah apa yang sang malaikat itu lakukan.

.

.

.

Pendonor itu adalah Sehan. Malaikat itu, Oh Sehan.

REAL END

* * *

><p><strong>Saya kembali dengan FF HUNHAN terbaru. FF ini dibuat dalam rangka EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE yang dibuat oleh para author HunHan demi melestarikan FF entu couple. HunHan memang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia nyata, namun di dunia fiksi mereka akan selalu berjaya. Ini memang hanya Oneshoot namun kemungkinan saya akan mengupdate bagian Epilog di chapter depan kalau ada yang minat sih.<strong>

**Mind to Review?**

^^ Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2 - EPILOG

**UNSEEN**

**Oh Se Hun, Lu Han with their children Oh Luna and Oh Sehan  
><strong>**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOG<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**a/n: kalimat italic dan bold adalah flashback dan lirik lagu**_

**SORRY FOR TYPO AND WEIRD STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE GO AWAY ! THANKS**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 years later<strong>_

Suasana stasiun bawah tanah Seoul tampak begitu ramai di sore hari. Maklum ini sudah waktunya orang-orang yang bekerja di kantor pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, kecuali para pimpinan atau orang-orang penting perusahaan yang memang harus lembur karena pekerjaannya.

Di sudut dekat pintu masuk stasiun, disanalah seorang pemuda duduk. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kotak kayu kecil berisi peralatan menyemir sepatu. Di samping kanannya ia letakkan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Pemuda itu, Sehan, tengah duduk menanti orang-orang yang ingin menyemir sepatunya. Ia sesekali berteriak untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang di stasiun.

"Semir sepatu..semir..semir..semir.." teriak Sehan dengan lantang, berharap ada yang mendatanginya untuk menggunakan jasanya menyemir sepatu.

Sehan memutuskan untuk beranjak dan berniat menjajakannya berkeliling stasiun. Menggunakan tongkat, ia mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Tangannya sesekali meraba agar ia tidak bertabrakan dengan dinding. Namun sudah hampir satu jam, tidak ia temukan orang-orang yang ingin menyemir sepatu. Walau begitu Sehan tidak kecewa meskipun penghasilannya hari ini sangat sedikit.

"Gwenchana, besok kan hari natal. Orang-orang pasti memakai sepatu baru ketimbang memakai sepatu lama yang terlihat menarik hanya karena disemir," monolognya.

Sehan, kini ia lebih menyukai nama itu dengan tanpa sebuah marga yang dulu melekat di depan namanya. Marga yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkesima karena betapa marga tersebut amat sangat dikenal seantero Korea Selatan. Karena amat terkenal itulah ia rela melepas semuanya yang berkaitan dengan marga itu.

12 tahun berlalu semenjak ia memberikan salah satu bagian tubuhnya pada seseorang. Selama 12 tahun itu pula ia hidup sendiri. Tidak tidak! Ia bahkan hidup sendiri semenjak usia 9 tahun. Kala ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah orangtuanya, ada sepasang suami istri bermarga Kim yang menemukan dirinya tertidur di depan sebuah toko beberapa tahun lalu hingga pasangan tersebut memutuskan berbaik untuk mengadopsinya. Meski mereka bertiga hidup serba kekurangan karena pasangan Kim hanya bekerja sebagai pedagang sayur di pasar. Namun apalah daya, kebahagiaan itu sirna setelah satu tahun lalu pasangan Kim meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan saat keduanya menaiki truk yang biasa mereka tumpangi saat pulang. Jadilah Sehan benar-benar sebatang kara, menghidupi diri sendiri di rumah kecil peninggalan pasangan Kim.

* * *

><p>Kota Seoul sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Desember merupakan bulan yang paling ditunggu oleh warga kota Seoul. Jika sudah memasuki bulan Desember, itu artinya ucapkan selamat datang pada salju dan hari natal. Sepanjang jalanan kota sudah dihiasi berbagai pernak pernik natal. Pohon natal besar dengan berbagai hiasan bola dan bintang di atasnya terpampang di taman kota besar kota Seoul. Pertokoan-pertokoan juga tak mau ketinggalan untuk meramaikan natal. Suasana bernuansa merah dan emas serta pohon natal dengan hiasan boneka santa claus mereka pilih sebagai bentuk perayaan natal.<p>

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah duduk sendiri di kursi plastik berukuran sedang di sebuah rumah kecil dengan beberapa lubang pada atapnya. Di depannya terdapat televisi kecil yang ia nyalakan dengan volume suara cukup besar. Senyum merekah tidak hentinya ia sunggingkan di wajah tampannya. Sebentar lagi acara yang ia tunggu akan segera dimulai. Jantungnya semakin berdebar menantikan acara yang sudah membuatnya duduk tanpa berpindah posisi selama dua jam lamanya.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, acara itu dimulai. Sebuah konser yang ditampilkan secara live dan eksklusif oleh salah satu stasiun televisi. Sebuah konser tunggal bersama ribuan orang yang beruntung dapat menikmati perayaan natal bersama idola mereka. Sayang, Sehan tak seberuntung mereka yang bisa melihat sang idola secara langsung. Ada hal yang membuat ia tidak seberuntung mereka. Namun ia tidak kecewa, karena selama masih bisa mendengarnya, meskipun hanya melalui televisi, ia sudah cukup bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Mendengarnya? Bukankah kata 'melihat' juga harus ditambahkan agar menjadi sempurna. Melihat sang idola dan mendengarkan suaranya meski dari sebuah benda kota bernama televisi. Namun bagi Sehan, ada kata lebih tepat untuk menggantikan kata 'melihat'. Kata 'merasakan' baginya terasa lebih sempurna dan tepat untuknya. Merasakan dan meresapi setiap lagu yang dibawakan oleh sang penyanyi itu, sang idola itu sudah membuatnya jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan melihatnya.

Idola itu adalah Oh Luna. Ia tengah menyelenggarkan Special Concert dengan tema konser Special Christmas with My Specials. Natal Istimewa dengan Para yang menjadi istimewaku. Oh Luna tidak hanya sekedar seorang penyanyi yang tengah melejit di Korea Selatan dan Cina. Perempuan berusia 22 tahun itu juga merupakan seorang aktris dan model berskala internasional. Kulitnya yang putih, hidung mancung, alis tebal dan rahang tegas serta rambutnya yang terurai hingga bahu mampu menghipnotis kaum adam dan membuat iri para yeoja di Korea Selatan. Belum lagi dengan predikatnya sebagai peringkat pertama wanita tercantik di Asia yang diterimanya belum lama ini.

Saat ini Luna tengah menyanyikan Christmas Day sebagai lagu pembukanya. Suara indahnya mampu menghipnotis para penggemarnya untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya meskipun lagi itu sedikit mellow. Tak terkecuali dengan Sehan, bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan lirik lagu yang menjadi favoritnya di malam Natal.

**_Just like the Christmas day_**

**_Sonkkoba gidarideon_**

**_Just like the Christmas day, oh!_**

**_Neol saenggag hamyeon geuttae_**

**_Geu shijeol eorinae cheoreom_**

**_Manyang deultteugon hae_**

**_You're just like Christmas day_**

Ia terus menyenandungkan lirik lagu itu. Bahkan hingga lagu-lagu selanjutnya. Dan tidak terasa hampir dua jam ia hanya terpaku di depan televisi. Ia sedikit kecewa karena konser tersebut akan usai tak lama lagi. Ia baru saja ingin mematikan televisi dengan remote yang berada disampingnya, hingga suara dari Luna menyita pendengarannya.

"Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah menyempatkan waktu hadir di konser saya dan menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Sungguh ini adalah malam natal yang terbaik sepanjang hidup saya. Saya tidak akan untuk dukungan kalian semua selama ini pada saya. Saya mencintai kalian. Dan sekarang izinkan saya untuk menghadirkan dua orang yang sangat special dan berarti di hidup saya…."

****

**Deg Deg Deg**

Sehan tidak tau mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup cepat tak beraturan. Cepat dan kencang hingga rasanya jantungnya ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Matanya entah mengapa merasa hangat. Seperti ada cairan yang akan keluar dari matanya. Sehan tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga . . .

"Dengan sangat bangga saya hadirkan kedua orang tua saya di hadapan kalian. Sehun Appa dan Luhan Eomma. Dan sebagai persembahan terakhir mari kita bernyanyi bersama-sama,"

****

**Deg**

Lagu terakhir adalah lagu berjudul Moonlight. Sehan menjadikan lagu itu sebagai lagu favoritnya. Setiap hari ia memutar lagu itu lewat sebuah mp3 kecil yang ia beli menggunakan uang hasil bekerjanya sebagai penyemir sepatu di stasiun semenjak ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari keluarganya. 

_**Neon amu il eopsdeon geoscheoreom**__**  
><strong>__**  
>aesseo nareul hyanghae useoboyeodo<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>ganyeorin saehayan neoui eokkaega<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>jogeumahge tteollyeowa, I'm telling you<strong>_

Suara itu sangat ia kenal. Bagaimana tidak, hampir seluruh hidupnya dulu hanya suara itu yang selalu khas di telinganya. Lembut dan menenangkan. Ia tak pernah salah, suara itu milik Luhan. Seseorang yang dulu ia panggil dengan sebutan Eomma. Seseorang yang dulu selalu menjadi malaikatnya, penolongnya, penenangnya. Sekelebat satu cerita tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Memainkan imajinasinya yang selama ini tidak lagi ia harapkan datang.

.

.

.

"_**Sehan, mengapa belum tidur heum?"**_

"_**Ani Eomma. Sehan masih belum mengantuk. Lagipula Sehan belum selesai belajar. Matematika membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menyelesaikannya, Eomma,"**_

"_**Sehan tidak boleh seperti ini. Belajar memang kewajiban Sehan, tapi Sehan juga tidak boleh memaksakan tubuh dan otak Sehan. Mereka perlu diistirahatkan. Lagipula Sehan sudah belajar hampir lima jam kan? Ayo sekarang Sehan istirahat ne?"**_

"_**Shireo Eomma. Sehan masih ingin belajar. Sehan ingin dapat nilai 100 saat ujian besok biar Appa senang melihatnya,"**_

"_**Sehan sudah belajar keras, pasti Sehan bisa dapat nilai 100. Sekarang tidur heum? Eomma tidak menerima penolakan,"**_

"_**N-ne. Tapi Eomma, maukah Eomma menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Sehan supaya Sehan mimpi indah?"**_

"_**Tentu saja sayang, seperti biasanya ne? Kajja. Sehan sekarang tidur heum?"**_

"_**Ne,"**_

Sehan tidak akan pernah melupakan suara itu. Suara yang selalu menyanyikannya lullaby pengantar tidur. Suara yang mampu membuat mimpinya menjadi lebih dari indah. Sehan tak akan lupa bahkan disaat dirinya sudah menginjak umur dewasa saat ini. Baginya hanya suara Luhan yang mampu menjadi penenangnya. Beruntung ia sempat merekam suara Luhan dan sekarang rekaman itu selalu ia putar dan ia dengarkan sebelum tidur bahkan saat dirinya sudah jauh dari Luhan. Hanya dengan rekaman itulah yang menjadi obat rindu Sehan kala ia merindukan suara bak malaikat milik ibu kandungnya.

****

**Tes**

Buliran bening itu ia keluarkan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia memutuskan pergi dari keluarga kandungnya. Sehan akui ia rindu keluarganya terutama Luhan. Sehan akui ia ingin sekali merasakan pelukan hangat lagi dari ibunya. Namun ia bertekad untuk tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan keluarganya. Ia cacat, tak bisa melihat dan hanya bekerja sebagai penyemir sepatu. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang jika tahu ternyata seorang Oh Luna memiliki adik yang buta dan bekerja sebagai penyemir sepatu? Sehan tidak mau membuat Luna malu. Sehan tidak mau membuat Luna dihina oleh orang-orang yang mengaguminya. Ia juga tidak mau membuat Sehun, appanya merasa malu karena salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Asia itu memiliki anak yang tidak sempurna.

Sehan rela menukar semua dalam hidupnya demi keluarganya. Tak peduli itu adalah bagian yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. 'Gwenchana. Asal Appa, Eomma dan Luna noona bahagia, Sehan ikut bahagia. Sehan akan selalu mendoakan mereka agar Tuhan selalu melindungi dan memberikan mereka kebahagiaan', itu yang selalu diucapkan Sehan saat ia merasa rindu pada keluarganya, seolah kalimat-kalimat itu adalah jurus paling ampuh untuk menguatkan ia dalam menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang.

_****_

_**Meorojijima baby**_

_****_

_**Geu nalgaega jeojeuni**_

Kolaborasi suara Luna dan Sehun kini menyapa gendang telinga Sehan. Sebuah perpaduan yang sempurna, seakan mampu menyampaikan arti mendalam dari bait itu untuk yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali Sehan.

Jangan mendekat, sayang

Sayap itu akan basah

Arti dari bait itu memiliki arti tersendiri baginya. Bagi Sehan, setiap ia mendengarkan bait itu, itulah mengapa Sehun, ayahnya mempunyai pilihan berbeda untuk dirinya dan Luna. Luna adalah sayap yang tidak akan pernah basah, tidak akan pernah layu. Sayapnya akan selalu terkembang megah sempurna, membuat orang-orang terpesona dengan keindahan 'sayap' itu. Kepintaran, wajah cantik, suara indah, tubuh yang proporsional, membuat semua orang begitu terkesima padanya.

Tidak seperti dirinya, yang bagi Sehan dirinya hanyalah sayap yang akan selalu basah, selalu layu, dan tidak pernah terkembang dengan sempurna seperti Luna. Sayapnya akan selalu basah dengan hal-hal yang tidak ia dapatkan layaknya Luna. Ia tak pandai, selalu mendapatkan nilai terendah dalam ujiannya, tidak memiliki suara yang indah, dan ditambah lagi kini ia buta. Tak akan ada hal lain lagi yang membuat orang-orang melirik padanya. Meski tak ada yang tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia buta. Sehan pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika semua orang termasuk keluarganya tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia buta. Akankan ia mendapatkan sebuah sanjungan bak pahlawan? Akankah orang-orang, terutama ayahnya, meliriknya bangga? Akankah dan akankah semua yang ia bayangkan menjadi kenyataan? Sejuta kali Sehan membayangkannya, berharap menjadi kenyataan, toh pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap begini adanya, sembari menjalani sisa-sisa hidupnya dengan berbuat baik pada semua orang.

Ia berbeda dengan Luna. Apapun yang dimiliknya tidak sebanding dengan Luna. Luna sangat sempurna dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarga ayahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, tidak bisa memberikan suatu yang membanggakan untuk keluarganya. Pantaslah jika Sehun lebih memilih Luna dibanding dirinya. Sama seperti Luhan, seketika sebuah roll film kehidupannya yang lalu berhamburan menerjang pikirannya.

.

.

.

"_**Tuhan, berikan kelancaran pada Luna noona. Semoga Luna noona menjadi juara pertama. Amin"**_

_**Sehan kecil beranjak dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Ia telah selesai mendoakan noona nya yang tengah mengikuti olimpiade matematika antar pelajar di kota Seoul. Tentu saja dengan ditemani Sehun dan Luhan. Sehan tak diperbolehkan ikut oleh ayahnya, entah apa alasannya. Maka dari itu dengan lembut Luhan meminta Sehan mendoakan Luna sesaat sebelum mereka pergi menuju lokasi lomba.**_

_**Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kenop pintu terbuka. Sehan langsung berlari ke depan, dan matanya berbinar saat melihat Sehun yang tengah menggendong Luna dengan sebuah piala yang tinggi yang digenggam erat oleh Luna.**_

"_**Eomma, apakah Noona menjadi juara pertama?" tanya Sehan pada Luhan. Luhan saat itu hanya tersenyum seraya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Sehan.**_

"_**Ne, Luna noona menjadi juara pertama. Sehan senang ne?"**_

"_**Ne, Eomma. Sehan senang sekali. Luna noona memang sangat pintar. Noona, chukkae ne?"**_

"_**Gomawo Sehannie. Keunde, mengapa tadi Sehannie tidak ikut? Noona kesepian tidak ada Sehan yang menemani noona,"**_

"_**Gwenchana noona. Tadi Sehan eung…eung..Sehan ingin mendoakan noona agar noona menjadi juara pertama. Noona, sekali lagi selamat ne? Noona jjang!" ujar Sehan kecil dengan riang seraya merentangkan tangan berniat untuk memeluk Luna. Namun, dengan cepat tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sehun.**_

"_**Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Luna. Nanti ia menjadi tidak pintar lagi sepertimu. Seharusnya kau bisa mencontoh noona mu, Sehan. Membanggakan keluarga dengan menjadi juara di setiap lomba. Kau ini, jangan terlalu banyak bermain. Kalau seperti itu, kau tak akan bisa seperti Luna. Kau mau itu Sehan? Kau mau membuat keluargamu malu?" omel Sehun.**_

"_**A-aniya Appa. Maafkan Sehan yang belum bisa seperti Luna noona. Sehan akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, Appa. Sehan tidak mau membuat Appa dan Eomma malu. Sehan janji Appa. Sehan janji,"**_

Air matanya semakin tumpah kala mengingat kejadian itu. Sehan tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Ia selalu berusaha belajar hingga larut malam agar mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap ujiannya. Agar ia terpilih mengikuti lomba dan membawa pulang piala kemenangannya. Memperlihatkan piala itu pada ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Agar appa nya tidak lagi memandang sebelah mata dirinya. Agar ia tidak lagi hanya menjadi anak yang hanya bisa membuat malu keluarganya.

Dan kini ia telah menepati janjinya. Menepati janji agar tidak membuat keluarganya malu. Bukan dengan prestasinya, melainkan Sehan memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari keluarganya. Ia rela melepas marga Oh di depan namanya demi menjalani sebuah kehidupan baru yang dipilihnya kini. Tanpa ada rasa kecewa dari ayahnya, tanpa ada yang membandingkannya, dan tanpa sebuah kehangatan kasih sayang keluarganya. Hanyalah kegelapan yang menjadi teman hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Acara konser Luna telah selesai dan Sehan memilih untuk mematikan televisi. Tangan bergerak meraba ke samping kanannya untuk mencari tongkat yang membantunya melangkah. Sehan beranjak dari kursi plastik yang ia beli dengan harga sangat murah. Tangan kanannya memegang tongkat sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meraba. Kamar menjadi tujuan Sehan. Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan kemudian menaruh tongkatnya di samping kasur kapuk yang ia gunakan sebagai alas tidurnya.<p>

Ia meraba sudut kasur, mencari sebuah benda yang selalu menjadi teman tidurnya. Sebuah mp3 player. Ia pakai headset di kedua telinganya. Ia tak ingin lagu lain untuk didengarkan di malam natal sunyi seperti yang biasa ia lalui.

Klik

_****_

_**Cause you're my baby baby baby**_

_**Baby baby baby**_

_**Yaksokhae geudaedo naman bomyeo**__**  
><strong>__**  
>Naman saranghae<strong>_

.

.

Sehan tak pernah bosan mendengarkannya. Suara Luhan begitu lembut di telinganya. Suara malaikatnya. Malaikat terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Luhan, ibunya, yang selalu ia rindukan, malaikat penjaga hatinya. Luhan adalah penerang hidupnya saat kegelapan sudah terlalu lama menemaninya. Luhan adalah semangat hidupnya sekalipun ia hidup dengan keterbatasan. Bagi Sehan, Luhan adalah segalanya. Tidak hanya Luhan, bahagia Sehan adalah untuk Sehun dan Luna, tak peduli seberapa sakitnya berada di posisi yang tidak pernah terlihat.

'Merry Christmas Sehun Appa, Luhan Eomma dan Luna Noona. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi dan memberikan kalian kebahagiaan. Saranghae'

Perlahan mata itu terpejam. Menyelami dunia mimpi yang seakan bagai warna indah disaat kehidupannya telah gelap. Bibirnya menggoreskan lengkungan indah bernama senyuman. Mendoakan yang terkasih, dan kemudian Sehan mulai terlelap, mengabaikan tetesan putih dari atap dan sorak kebahagiaan natal.

Dan ditempat yang berbeda, kalimat itu tak pernah bosan meluncur dari bibir Luhan. Memejamkan mata seraya meresapi kalimatnya, berharap tersampaikan pada yang selalu ia rindukan.

.

.

'Merry Christmas Oh Sehan, dimanapun kau berada. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu, sayang. Saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae'. 

**END**

**Ini chapter terakhir. Maaf jika ceritanya enggak nyambung, bosenin, aneh atau yg sebagainya. namanya juga fanfiksi dan saya baru belajar. Makasih untuk yang udah follow, favorite, review, baca, kritik, yang numpang lewat doang. See you !**


End file.
